


After Hours

by aoigensou



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a way to tease Apollo, and escalated.  Somehow, Phoenix can't bring himself to mind, not when Apollo is so earnest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

"You've been at that desk all day, Apollo. Don't you think you've done enough work for three people?" Phoenix was shaking his head, leaning against the wall and smirking slightly at the figure of Apollo hunched over a case file that had post-its and scribbled notes all over it. The trial wasn't for another two days, but the young lawyer was very thorough when he took a case.

_At least he has an opportunity to be, unlike some unfortunate people,_ Phoenix thought wryly.

Apollo looked up with a start, not having realized that he was being watched, and lifted a hand to his hair, smoothing down his antennae only to have them bounce back up. "I'm almost done, Mr. Wright. You don't have to wait for me or anything."

The ex-lawyer pushed himself away from the wall, sauntering over to the desk and looking down at the papers strewn over the surface. He shifted a few around, then glanced up at Apollo's face. "What a shame, I thought that perhaps you were hungry. You look like you're more than prepared, why not call it a night?"

"I... uh, I just have a couple more things to look into, and then I'll be done." Apollo's voice rose in volume without him realizing it, and a blush colored his cheeks lightly. Phoenix didn't know what was going through the red-clad man's mind, but it was certainly fun teasing him this way.

"Are you sure you can't take a... break? Just a short one, enough to clear your... mind." The pauses that Phoenix left in his sentences were meant to make them sound less than innocent, and he was gratified when he saw that Apollo's face turned even redder, almost enough to match his vest.

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo's fingers were fiddling with his pencil, and he almost couldn't look at the older man. Phoenix smiled at him, his nose crinkling with good humor, and he casually sat on the edge of the desk.

"Is something the matter, Apollo?" His voice was carefully modulated to sound nothing but innocent, but the look in his eyes gave the entire game away. The fiddling with the pencil increased in speed, until it slipped out of Apollo's fingers and fell to the ground. Before he could retrieve it, though, Phoenix was by his side, crouching down with his hand over it.

"Please, allow me."

\---------------------------------------------------------

The rookie attorney felt his mouth go dry, and was halfway out of his seat to allow Phoenix room to move, when he felt a warm hand press against his thigh, urging him to stay seated. His mind was full of fuzz, wishing that he knew what was going through his hero's mind, wishing he knew if Phoenix was playing with him or not. It wasn't a secret that Apollo had hero-worshipped Phoenix for almost as long as he could remember, but what wasn't widely-known was that somewhere along the way, that hero-worship turned into something of a crush.

Working with the man had only made it worse.

Swallowing hard, Apollo fought off a deeper blush, and a different reaction that was much more difficult to control. After all, Phoenix Wright's head was so close that he could almost feel his breath against his skin...

"Nnnhh..." He cut of a slight cry as that warm hand brushed against his inner thigh, steadily but slowly traveling up. "M-Mr. Wright... what are you--"

"Shh," Phoenix said, stopping the question before Apollo could finish, "just let me do this. You look as though you could use a little tension relief." The dark-haired man's hand cupped Apollo's rapidly-hardening length, causing the younger lawyer's head to roll back and his hips to jerk upward. He hadn't been prepared for such a bold move, and any protest he might have had was cut off by his brain screaming in disbelief and elation that Phoenix Wright was _touching_ him.

He was in such an overwhelmed state, that he didn't feel when his red slacks were unzipped and his hero's hand was slipping inside, wrapping his fingers around his cock. But when that first languid stroke happened, the floodgates opened and Apollo's chords of steel got a workout.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Chuckling, Phoenix's eyes flicked up to the face of the person whose cock he had in his hand, enjoying both the sight and sound of undiluted pleasure. He hadn't counted on going this far, but once he started, he found he couldn't stop himself. Not when Apollo looked so edible when he was flustered. Not when he made such encouraging sounds. Phoenix had never imagined that Apollo would be so responsive to his touch, and it was addicting from the getgo.

He stroked Apollo slowly several times, building up a rhythm, which Apollo's hips fell into, thrusting up into his hand as the rookie's own hands clutched at the arms of the desk chair in a desperate bid for stability. But soon, just doing that wasn't enough. Phoenix removed his hand from Apollo's length, slowly easing it away, ignoring the protests that followed. He moved his body forward, placing his hands on Apollo's hips, and dipped his head down, his tongue swiping over the tip of Apollo's cock. Phoenix tasted the pre-cum that had pearled at the tip, and felt the jerk of the younger man's hips as he tried to find more of that hot, wet warmth. He chuckled as he glanced up, seeing Apollo's eyes wide open and staring at him.

Without a work, he dipped down again, taking the first few inches of Apollo's length into his mouth, smiling around the cock as another near-scream spilled from Apollo's lips. He suckled on it slightly, working a little more into his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue one moment and flicking his tongue against the tip the next. He put an honest effort into giving as much pleasure as he could to Apollo.

It wasn't long until he could feel Apollo's abdominal muscles tensing, until his thighs were taught, until those chords of steel were uttering warnings. Warnings that Phoenix had no intention of heeding. When Apollo released his seed, the veteran attorney lapped it up, swallowing as much as he could manage to, before wiping his mouth and carefully tucking Apollo's cock away. The younger man had collapsed bonelessly into the chair in a state of bliss, and it gave Phoenix pleasure to know that he was the one that had caused that.

Phoenix glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that Trucy was due to arrive home to pick up her overnight bag for a sleepover she had been invited to. It wouldn't be good to miss out on saying goodnight to her. So he brushed his hand over Apollo's damp cheek, and slipped his hand into the red vest pocket.

"I'll see you later..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Long after the door shut and the office went silent, Apollo sat there. His eyes were closed, and his mind was reliving the experience. His fingers were clutched tightly around an object that Phoenix had left in his vest: a silver key.

_See you later, indeed..._


End file.
